


Feral Switch

by RelienaRed



Category: Carnage (Comics), Venom (Comics)
Genre: BDSM elements, Biting, Bloodplay, Carnage goes by Red, F/M, Female pronouns for Red, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychopaths In Love, Rare Pair, Red Venom, Sadism, Vore, What's it called when you get off on the idea of being killed?, i really don't know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelienaRed/pseuds/RelienaRed
Summary: There's blood, biting and symbiote sex.What more do you want from me?





	Feral Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the Carnage discord server for helping me with this insane mess. 
> 
> Please excuse any typos, I wrote most of this at 3am. Every one knows 3am is the Devil's hour and it just felt fitting.

It was easier for Red to think at night, when their host was sleeping. Cletus Kasady had a mind like a tornado whirlpool. Ripping from one topic to the next. The man was the  embodiment of chaos inside and out. Red loved chaos, loved _his_ chaos but at night while he slept it was nice to be able think in the silence.

It had occurred to her that Kasady was using her. Not in a bad way. Red was down for anything he was up for. Killing, maiming, more killing. Both of them taking on their combined form of Carnage was nothing short of bliss.  They were a well oiled machine of destruction, viewing themselves as partners.

And yet, it was always her. Her body, her weapons, her reflexes. She took her cues from the back of Kasady's thoughts, reaching into the most twisted part of his mind to make fantasies real. Red was happy to be used to fulfill his dark dreams.

But if  Kasady was going to use her then she saw no reason as to why she couldn't use him right back.

 **_Get up._ ** She used the same voice and tone that she used to order around their victims.  Kasady lazily opened one eye.

“What?” his voice low and annoyed.

 **_We want to talk_ ** .

Cletus groaned loudly and rubbed his face. “Typical woman. Red, I need to sleep at least 3 hours every few days.”

This wasn't a joke, the man rarely slept and could go for days without sleep.  Which was why Red wasn't buying his shit.

**_Bullshit._ **

Defeated, he groaned again but it was more akin to a bothered whine. The sound moved through Red. She rose up from his bare stomach like a liquid snake, wondering what other noises she could get him to make.

Red asked herself if it was odd to look at some like him and think he was pretty.

She quickly decided that thinking Kasady was pretty was really not that odd all things considered

“Red, I can feel you thinking, the hell you want?” his wording was rude but there was an amusement in his voice.

 **_You've been using us._ ** She tried to sound threatening but Cletus wasn't scared of her. He laughed.

“Given how much you enjoy everything, I figure you're fine with it,” he replied.

He was really missing the point, purposely.

She slithered up his chest, curling by his neck. He stretched like he was bored and for a split second Red thought ripping his throat out.

 **_We're always your weapon, your protection, did you really think we wouldn't ask for something in return?_ ** As they spoke, they formed two clawed hands that pinned his wrist above his head.

Cletus looked up at his wrist, around the room then back at Red who was now hovering over top of him.

“Babygirl, if you haven't noticed, I ain't got anything to give you,” he played dumb, like he didn't know what was going on.

Cletus Kasady wasn't the smartest man but he wasn't _that_ dumb. He knew damn well what it meant when a lady acted like this.

A maze of red tendrils wrapped around both his legs, gripping hard enough to bruise a normal person.

“Is that the tightest you can go?” he snarked.

Flaring in anger, Red pressed her forehead to his, letting a growl escape her mouth.

 **_“Do you have any clue how rude that is to say to a lady?”_ ** Red always preferred to speak telepathically but she wanted to get her point across.

He ignored her comment. “Must be true then.”

It only pissed her off more. If this was anyone other than Kasady, they would already be dead.

 **_“We could flay you alive!”_ ** she reminded.

He smiled, the smile he got right before he twisted a knife into someones gut.

“Bet.”

Red whipped away from him. Forming a torso and third arm.  With a clawed hand that they raked across Kasady's chest. Taking off ribbons of flesh and leaving a blood trail before letting their third arm dissolve back into them.

Red had meant to shut him up. Her intent was just a quick slash that would shock him into silence. Maybe even fear.

She didn't expect him to _like it_ .

He still screamed but not the fearful, pain scream she expected. This was a different reaction. One that made his back arch and his feet press into the hotel mattress. Blood ran off him and stained the sheet under him.

“What's wrong? Too kinky for you?’ he was still trying to catch his breath.  

 **_Never!_ ** Red wasn't going to be discouraged. Maybe their plan of straight up using Kasady has changed but it was going to take more than that to make them give up control.

“What's the safeword?”

**_What's a safeword?_ **

“That's my girl.”

Red fluttered a little at odd compliment.  She really didn't know what a safeword was but Kasady seemed amused by his own joke.

She made a mental note to look it up later.

They formed more of an upper torso. Working to try and look little more feminine. She knew that Kasady didn't care what she looked like. Most often she took on an appearance similar to his with more masculine features.

But Red had been working in secret to try and look more like a human female.  Ever since learning of the human concept of gender, Red knew she was female. Kasady has always called her female pet names. Flat out calling her his wife more than once.

It was more natural for a symbiote to mimic their host.  With Kasady being male, trying to make herself look female was hard. She tired to soften her edges, making herself smaller but not smaller than her host. Curves were too complex so Red opted to keep her frame muscular.  It wasn't perfect but it was a start.

“Well,” Kasady looked her over. Her efforts hadn't gone unnoticed and he smiled up at her. “Don't you look pretty.”

The “half feral to hopeless romantic” switch was flipped. Red swooped down and kissed him the best she could.  Freeing his hands so that he could move them over her humanoid form. The wounds on his chest were still bleeding. As he pulled her closer, his blood smeared across Red's torso.

 _You are the biggest sucker for sweet talk_ , Kasady said silently to her. Red responded by snapping lightly on his bottom lip. Razor fangs easily breaking the skin.

The taste of blood flipped the feral switch back on. Red tried to have some self control, she didn't want to rip her host apart. After all, she loved him. But she had a primal drive to make sure people took one look at Kasady and knew he belonged to her.

Red moved away to contemplate what to do but Kasady roughly grabbed her face and pulled her back.

“I can feel your thoughts, Red,” he ran his hand over the blood on his chest. He held his blood covered hand up for her to see. “You can do better than this, can't you prettiness?”

 **_Better?_ ** Red cocked her head to the side. Surely he wasn't asking for what she thought he was.

“Look at you, you're a _monster_ ,” most often that word was used to insult them but coming from their host it felt lovely to hear.  “You gonna waste all that power on our victims?” He moved his hand over her face and slipped his blood covered fingers over her dark fangs, grazing slightly over her tongue.

Red closed her eyes and gave in. Enjoying both the taste of his rough hands and the feel of part her host being in her mouth.

She thought about Kasady's words. Everyone knew him as a heartless killer, knew them both to be that. But there was more to them than just killing.  It was a sharp difference to think about. He was about a minute from just flat out begging to be ripped apart, bruised, cut, fucked and torn to pieces.

The world's most vicious killer was asking to be preyed on.

Red laughed silently to herself. What type of wife would she be to refuse such a simple request?

She snapped her eyes open and bit his hand. Tearing through the skin and almost snapping a few tendons. She let his hand fall limply to his side. Kasady smirked at her, flipping the “half feral” switch “feral frenzy.”

Red split her focus in half. One half keeping her dumbass host alive and the other half had lost all control.

Kasady's collarbone seemed like the best spot to start. Highly visible and easy to get to. Red tore into him, chewing and gnawing away at the flesh until all she could think about was Kasady's screams echoing off the wall. For a moment she wondered if she went to far but he slung his wounded hand on the back of her head and shoved her teeth deeper.

“Fuck! Red! More!” his voice was breaking and being replaced low moaning and high pitch whines. Her teeth were scraping bone, not hard enough to break but enough to leave ruin like markings on them. Twisted love notes that left a forever, hidden scar.

When she pulled away to focus on taking a full humanoid shape she a got a good look at the battle wound.

It was a gored mess of blood and meat. How he hadn't gone into shock was a mystery. It had slipped her mind to check his vital functions. Kasady was fine though. Not including the vored shoulder, screwed up hand and painfully hard cock. Other than those things, he was perfectly fine.

Red decided that she had tormented him enough. She might be the one in control but she wasn't cruel. There were better uses for his cock other than poking her in the leg with it.

Her attempt at a female form wasn't the best but there was at least one part she had perfect. She allowed Kasady to slip into her. His eyes rolled back in his head and whatever smart ass comment he was thinking of saying was scrambled into a low moan.

 **_“Tight enough now, asshole?”_ ** she asked, grinning with blood covered teeth. The sweet, copper, taste still fresh on her mind.

The closest thing she got to an answer was a pitiful moan and a half-assed attempt on Kasady's part to thrust into her. His earlier comment about her tendrils “not being tighter enough “ had stung a little. Red was always one to go out of her way to please her host, everything he felt got loped back to her as well. If she wanted to properly feed off the different chemicals from adrenaline, arousal and pain she had to work for it.

Maybe she had worked too hard. Taking the time to perfectly conform to him, better than any human woman ever could. Red had the advantage of already knowing what he needed.  It was easy to lower herself in such a way that made him go as deep into her as possible. Every movement forcing Kasady to hiss through his teeth. Seeing his discomfort and annoyance at how slow she was moving only made it more enjoyable for her.

Red leaned over him again, letting part of his cock slip out of her.

 **_“Asked you a question “_ ** she reminded.

Kasady half opened his eyes, letting them focus on the symbiotic sex demon that currently had control of him.

“I think you're the devil, Red,” this time when he thrust into her, Red let him.

 **_“Good,”_ ** she drew sharp lines down his face. It left a blood trail on his uninjured collar but Red was more interested in his pounding heartbeat. She could almost see it through his skin. She wasn't about to rip out her host's beating heart but she'd be damned if the idea wasn't enticing.

" **_How much can your fragile body take?"_ **  she took three of her claws and stabbed them into his chest.  They were jagged and tore away at his flesh with little effort. The broken stab of pain would of been more than enough to get Kasady off, if Red had let him.

Which she didn't.

Kasady's vision was blurry and floating like he was underwater. Wherever from blood loss or mild shock he wasn't sure. Red had total power over him and she could take away the feeling of dancing with literal death if she chose. He knew she wouldn't lift the dark fog that was clouding his thoughts.  The symbiote got off on watching him suffer, making him bleed.

How did he get lucky enough to get such a perfect lover like her?

 **_"You're just another one of our victims now,"_ ** Red changed  her motion to a painfully slow place.  He gave a low growl in protest and tried to grab her hips but both his hands were paralyzed.

Her red tendrils slipped into the various wounds on his body. There was a sharp jolt of adrenaline, the  only thing keeping him from blacking out. Red made her tendrils spread out, heightening Kasady's senses so that he could feel them moving under his skin.  He gasped for air like a man being suffocated or drowned. Red was close to breaking him and picking back up into a fast, hard pace did it.

There was something erotic about seeing the exact moment prey broke. Something in their eyes would shatter and Kasady was no different. His body relaxed and he stopped fighting back against her.  Accepting his current fate of being nothing more than Red's gorey, bloody sex doll.

"Kill me, devour me," it was said in a harsh, horse whisper.  

The tendrils fanned out more until every inch under his skin was covered in them. They were sharp, barbed and made the room smell like sweat and blood.

Red didn't get off in the same way humans did. Sexual pleasure was a very human concept. Instead of being a physical thing, for her it was much more mental. The bond she shared with her host would light up. She could feel everything Kasady felt only deeper than normal 

It was a mirrored effect and fuck, she felt amazing. Maybe it was self centered but feeling herself through Kasady's mind was always her favorite part. She was slick, hot and perfect.  Her walls tightening in time with her thrust that were quickly becoming random and erratic.

She let herself fall completely on top of him. Any mental hold she had over Kasady was gone.  He put his arm over her back and dug his nails in. Red's moan was loud and animalistic but she was still holding back. Kasady bit back his own pleasure.  There was no point in getting off unless Red was completely uncaged.

"Break me," he pleaded.

Red couldn't think and blindly followed his order.  Consumed by her own desire, three knife tendrils struck from her back and impaled his side. Two more from her legs did the same, striking him in both his calves.

 **_We will use you until you have nothing left. Taking everything from you until we eat you alive just to watch you scream._ ** Verbal communication was gone at this point and neither of them had the mental energy to form words.  

 _That's how I want to die. I want you to kill me and fuck yourself with my blood_ .

Red might not get off in the same way that a human woman did but she was very good at mimicking the physical feeling of it.

Losing her focus, she melted part way into him. Her entire being throbbing around him. Tendril daggers dug deeper, cutting into organs and bone.  When Kasady screamed in dark orgasmic bliss he spat blood. The last thing he heard before passing out from blood loss was Red's voice whispering **_"I love you."_ **

Kasady woke up to someone beating very loudly on the door. His wounds were healed just enough that they wouldn't get infected but not enough that they wouldn't hurt.

Red was shapeless around him, a webbed blanket of red tendrils. She looker content to lounge in the blood puddle on the bed.

"Did you kill me?" Kasady asked.

 **_Almost._ ** She purred.

Whoever was beating on the door was very annoying and was ruining their evening.

"Is that bothering you?" he used the most gentleman like voice he could muster.

A blossom of joy bloomed through their bond. Red's way of smiling.

 **_They are._ ** Kasady took the belt off his pants. Red thought about making clothes but decided it would be more entertaining for her host to answer the door naked, wounded and covered in blood.

"People these days," Kasady said as he crossed the room. Red dripped over him, making him look scarier than what he already did. He had the belt looped in his hand like a makeshift noose. "They just have no respect about not disturbing a lady."

**Author's Note:**

> Special shout out to prince of trash for writing "Robbers" and being a pillar of inspiration of me.
> 
> Also sorry for calling him "Kasady" the entire time. I can write vore but I cannot make a name like "Cletus" sound even a little bit sexy. I don't have the skills.


End file.
